


ROOMMATES!

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Caring, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: How Brienne Tarth got the infamous Jaime Lannister as her Permanent Roommate.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 26





	ROOMMATES!

Sometimes Brienne wonders how she ended up being best friends with Jaime Lannister and also becoming roommates.

One night, there was a knock on her apartment door. She opened the door to see Jaime standing soaked in rain with two carry-on bags.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ , asked Brienne.

 _"My father kicked me out and right now I have nowhere else to go! I promise I'll get out of your hair as soon as I get a house."_ Jaime sighed.

 _"Save your explanation. Just get in first. You are completely soaked."_ Brienne said.

She brought him inside and showed her washroom. When he came out, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

 _"I've made you some coffee and prepared the guest room for you."_ said Brienne and she couldn't stop staring at him.

 _"See something you like?"_ teased Jaime with a flirty smirk.

Brienne blushed profusely and quickly averted her eyes and spoke, _"Don't be ridiculous and put a shirt on. I'm going to sleep. Call me if you need anything."_

As soon as she left the drawing room, Jaime dialed his brother Tyrion.

 _"Jaime? Where are you? I heard father kicked you out."_ Tyrion sounded both worried and concerned.

_"Calm down brother, I'm fine but I don't know why I ended up in her house."_

_"Her?"_ Tyrion asked confused.

 _"Brienne!"_ Jaime replied, incredulous and embarrassed.

 _"Ah! finally..."_ sighed Tyrion.

_"Shut up, Tyr. I need you to find me a house as soon as possible. I don't want to bother her more than it is necessary."_

_"Don't you?"_ he chuckled, _" OK, OK! I'll see to it. Bye."_   
Tyrion hung up and Jaime got up and went to the guest room.

Next morning, when Brienne woke up, she could hear noises in her kitchen. She was petrified for a moment and then remembered the presence of Jaime at her house. When she came out of the room, she saw breakfast and coffee ready for her.

Jaime smiled sheepishly, _"Its the least I could do, considering that I barged into your house at midnight."_

Brienne gave a small smile.

 _"Don't you have to have to go for work?"_ Asked Brienne.

 _"Nope I don't have a job anymore."_ Jaime sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 _"You won't have to deal with me at work anymore!"_ He laughed teasingly, _"But I promise I'm already searching for apartments. I really don't want to overstay and cause you trouble."_ He said seriously.

A few weeks later, Brienne came home to find her fridge empty.

She called, _"Jaime, what the hell! You ate everything and didn't even bother to fill it up."_ She was angry.

" _Oh! I almost forgot you don't have a job and you don't earn anymore."_ Brienne shouted. 

He came out of his room sheepishly and tried to avert the topic with his charming smile. However, Brienne raged on, _"You can't fool me with that. You've been staying here for weeks without even trying to get a job and I can't afford two people. I gave you a place to stay but that doesn't mean you overstay and behave like a spoilt, rich kid!"_ She turned to her room and locked it with a thud. Jaime was taken aback at her outburst. He realized that he really did overstay his welcome. So, he quietly packed his bag, left whatever money he had on himself and left the house.

Brienne woke up next morning and went to the kitchen and called, _"Jaime, I.... "_ But nobody replied. She walked to his room and it was clean. She saw the money and a note on the bed and realized that he left.

She unfold the note which said,   
_"Brienne, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. The money is not all that I owe you, but I'll pay you as soon as I get a job. I'm leaving and thank you for everything.  
Jaime."_

A single tear dropped from her eye and she remembered that he doesn't have any money to survive on his own and his pride won't allow him to go back to his father or Tyrion. She quickly dressed and went out to search for him.

After a long drive, she found him sitting alone in a park. He was silently crying. Brienne approached him and saw he was shaking and shivering. She took off her coat and draped over him.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ he snapped.

 _"What the hell were you thinking Jaime? It's fucking cold out here!"_ she countered.

_"That is none of your concern. You did a lot for me. I don't want to bother you more."_

_"Lannister, you are coming with me this instant."_ She ordered.

 _"No, I won't. I'm miserable, fucked... Leave me alone!"_ He sighed.

 _"You left all your money, you don't have a job and your pride won't let you get back to your family. So, tell me, how do you plan to survive?"_ Her voice was breaking.

 _"I don't... You know me so well!"_ He exclaimed.

 _"And that's why I know you'll keep on wallowing in self-pity."_ She completed.

 _"No, I won't."_ Countered Jaime.

Finally, she sat beside him and cupped his face, _"Jaime, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was having a very bad day and was frustrated. Please come back and you don't need to find a house. You can stay with me for however long you want to."_

 _"No, I can't. I don't have a job."_ He sighed and dropped his head.

Brienne was thinking and an idea came to her mind, _"You are an amazing singer. Why don't you start recording. Singing was always your passion."_

He was confused of what to make of the woman sitting beside him. She has a heart of gold.

 _"Brienne, I don't know what to say but you're right. I can actually pursue a singing career. You are the most amazing person I have in my life."_ He confessed relieved.

 _"So, get up and let's go home."_ She pulled him up.

Home, the word struck Jaime. It seemed so natural. He suddenly realized that yes with her anywhere is his home.

Brienne started walking, when he called, _"Brienne."_ She turned around.   
_"I.. I have something to say. Please believe me when I say this.. "_ He held her hands and said, _"I love you!"_

Brienne was taken aback and she withdrew her hands.

 _"That can't be! You've always argued with me and hated me. And men like you don't fall in love with women like me."_ Brienne said harshly.

 _"Women like you? What do you mean?"_ He frowned.

 _"It means you are handsome and can get any woman but I'm ugly and mannish."_ She avoided his eyes.

Jaime was fuming in anger and he came closer and pulled her chin up so that she'd look directly into his eyes, and said softly, _"Brie, to hell with all those people who said these bloody things about you. They are all fools and idiots. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I fell in love with you long ago but was afraid. I love you exactly the way you are. I insulted you to mask my true feelings. You are an amazing woman and you don't deserve a spineless man like me."_

Brienne was crying silently. He wiped her tears gently and hugged her. She didn't flinch, which was a good sign. She pulled back and finally managed to speak, _"Oh! Jaime, I love you too. I always have."_

As soon as she said this, he pulled her into a fierce kiss. They were smiling between kisses and finally she pulled away to say, _"Let's go home!"_

 _"Yes!"_ He breathed.

After that day, Jaime and Brienne settled into a new life. He started recording songs and became an established singer in the music industry.

So, that is how Brienne got Jaime Lannister as her roommate, best friend, boyfriend, fiance and finally her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you'll like this story. Please do leave kudos and comments. I promise to come back soon with more. Love all my fellow JB fans round the world.
> 
> \--- Arthita...


End file.
